Am I On The Right Side?
by Obiwanfan
Summary: some X2 spoilers Pyro was taken by Magneto unwillingly. Magneto wants to use him as a weapon. The XMen think he left wilingly. will they help him when he needs it? rated for minor languageCOMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men. I'm only borrowing the characters for a short time. I'm not making any money off of this story. I'm not getting anything. Don't sue me!  
  
It starts with one scene from X2 changed. Everything else from X2 happens. The only difference is Pyro is taken unwilling by Magneto. After that one scene change, it will start right after X2.  
  
Am I on the right side?  
  
~The remade scene from X2~  
  
John Allerdyce walked through the forest, heading towards the dam in front of him where some of his friends were fighting for their lives and futures. He was told to stay in the jet with his two best friends, Bobby Drake and Marie. He had always been very stubborn and had left the jet to go and help. John and his friends were mutants. They all had their own special powers. His friends Bobby could make ice and do whatever he could think of with it. His other friend Marie, if she touched your skin, she would absorb your strength and energy, or if you're a mutant, your power for a short time. John's power was to manipulate fire. He could control its size, shape, intensity, and make it do anything he could ever imagine. The only thing he was missing was the ability to create fire. He could make a tiny spark bigger, but couldn't actually create it. He had been told that one day his power might evolve and give him the power to create it as well. John couldn't wait for that day.  
  
John had thought that maybe he could be of some help. Professor Xavier back at school had always made him practice control more often then everyone else, because he said that his power was to powerful and must have restraint. And of coarse, John used his powers whenever possible. He had always been extremely cocky and stubborn. He was often told he was very difficult to deal with, and he took pride in that. As he neared the dam, he heard a small noise to his left. He turned that way and peered through the bushes. He saw a helicopter with its blades just beginning to spin. He looked up and saw Magneto and Mystique getting ready to leave. Mystique looked up and saw him. She tapped Magneto and pointed John out. Magneto opened his door and floated to the ground. He then began to walk towards him.  
  
"John, my boy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay on the jet." Magneto asked him, with a smile playing on his face. "I was going to the Dam, to help. I heard something over here, so I just stopped to look around." He said keeping his eyes on Magneto's. Magneto's smile widened. "I see. It's nice of you to offer to help your friends. I've been wanting to talk to you about something. Now seems perfect. I want you to join our brotherhood against the dominance of the human race. I know that your aware of what we do. I think you would be a valuable member of the brotherhood. We could really use your help. What do you say? Give us a chance. Come with me and let me show you what you can do when you're not being leashed by Xavier. I can show you what your future and the future of all other mutants can be. Join me and I'll give you a better future." Magneto said. John stared, open-mouthed as what Magneto had said started to sink in. he argued with himself for a little while, while Magneto looked at him expectantly. After a few minutes, he looked back up at Magneto. "No Magneto. Your intentions sound so noble, but that makes me wonder, why everyone fears you. And why some you go about doing things the way you do; and why some people would go to such lengths the stop you. I don't think I can go with you. I don't want to go with you." He said while turning around and taking a step forward. Magneto laughed. "Alright. I gave you the option. You turned me down. Just because I gave you an option, doesn't mean you have a choice. You will come with me. Are you going willingly or not?" Magneto asked. "No, I won't go with you." John said as he walked away. He got about ten steps away when he heard another laugh behind him. "I'm sorry my boy. I will not take no as an answer." Magneto said with a laugh. John gasped as he felt something penetrate the skin on the back of his shin. His eyes began to close as the world got darker. He fell backwards into the snowy grass. The last thing he saw was Magneto leaning over him with a smile. He felt Magneto remove whatever was in his leg. Magneto smiled and said, "Welcome aboard." John's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Magneto picked him up and carried him to the helicopter. He put the boy in the back and sat down with a big smile from Mystique. The helicopter took off with Magneto, Mystique, and John all heading for brotherhood headquarters.  
  
*Before Wolverine got onto the jet, he found the spot where the helicopter was and where John was taken. He couldn't see and signs of a struggle so he told the others John went willingly. Then they get on the jet, Jean "dies". you know, all that stuff.*  
  
John woke up that night in a small dark cell. It was a big blank metal room with a metal bed, much like an operating table, and a small barred window that looked out over nothing but water as far as the eye could see. There were bars separating him from the rest on the building. That whole wall, including the door, was nothing but solid metal bars. He walked up to them and pushed and pulled against them. They didn't budge. He shook them in frustration. Someone came around the corner in front of him. It was Magneto. "Your awake, good. It's about time you came to." Magneto said, offering a friendly smile. He got a scowl in return. "What am I doing here?" he yelled at Magneto. Magneto just laughed. "Relax, dear boy. I brought you here, don't you remember?" he smiled again. John only pulled against the bars once more. "We need to talk." Magneto stated plainly. "I don't wanna talk to you. You let me go home!" John yelled. "You are home. You will talk to me before you eat. Call when you wish to talk. He made a gesture with his hand and a thick sheet of metal slid down over the bars so John couldn't see out. He couldn't see anything. The small window was the only source of light. A small bit of moonlight shown in, but John was completely blind. He searched his pockets for his lighter, and wasn't surprised to find it gone. He had hoped to light a small fire as to allow him to see. With his hands out in front of him, he began to feel around for his bed. When he found it he sat down. He then laid down on the poor excuse for a bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up at school and have this all have been a dream. But John wouldn't wake in the Mansion; he'd still be here when he next awoke.  
  
Back at Xavier's mansion - Marie (Rogue)/Bobby  
  
Marie and Bobby walked to the room Bobby used to share with John Allerdyce, before he left the X-Men as they all thought, the week before. Marie sat on John's old bed. She looked around at all of his things, books, clothes, and other items lying around. She was still having trouble excepting that John had left them for the Brotherhood. Bobby was getting a new roommate tomorrow. She looked at Bobby who was gazing at a book John had been reading. "Bobby do you wanna watch T.V downstairs or something?" Marie asked. He shook his head no. "What do you wanna do then?" she asked trying to be patient. "I don't know." When he heard her sigh, he continued. "I'm sorry Marie. I've been thinking about John so much that I've forgotten about you." He said, while his hand griped her gloved one. "We've all been thinking about him a lot, you haven't forgotten me. I know that we'll all move on eventually. I'm not trying to push you." She said. "I know, your not pushing me. But what if we go on a mission with the X-Men and he's there? He's the one causing trouble? What would we have to do to him? And would we be able to?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. Marie just stared at the floor. "We would do what we had to do. But you don't need to worry about that. Soon he'll be out of our minds and just another member of the brotherhood." She said, sounding more confident than she really was. Bobby nodded. "Lets go get some ice cream downstairs and watch TV." Bobby said. Marie nodded and taking his hand they walked downstairs. "Why is it that the brotherhood is made of all mutants with strong, destructive powers? Except Toad that is." Rogue asked trying to lighten the conversation. "Because they are the ones that can cause the most problems and damage." Bobby said seriously.  
  
John awoke to the sound of the metal sheet in front of the metal bars of his cells lifting. Mystique was lifting it up and gazing in on him. "Rise and shine little boy. Your destiny calls." Mystique said smiling. John just sat up rubbing his eyes. Mystique called to him, "Hello boy, I said your destiny calls. In other words, Magneto is offering you the chance to speak with him again." she said staring at him. "I'm not gonna tell him anything." John said stretching. "Oh, are we not hungry yet? You will be. You'll not get any food until you talk to him." Mystique said. "I still won't tell him anything." John said staring back. "Who ever said he wanted you to tell him anything anyway? Perhaps you're assuming to much." Mystique said, holding the keys to unlock the door. Just then Toad walked by with a tray of blueberry pancakes and some orange juice. "Oh, we aren't cooperating? Not hungry? Oh well, Sabretooth will eat them no doubt." Toad said turning away. John just stared at the food longingly. He was starting to give in. "What exactly does Magneto want to talk about?" John asked, still staring as the food got further from him. Mystique smiled. "About your potential perhaps? Or what exactly you're doing here?" Mystique said. John stared at the food and could feel his feet shaking from the hunger. "Well maybe I'll just um have a word, with." John was interrupted by Mystique. She called Toad back and handed him his food. "Eat up. I'll tell Magneto your coming." She said turning away. Toad watched her go then turned the other way. John began eating his food quickly, as if afraid they would take it from him again. When him finished, Mystique was there to lead him to Magneto. When they got to his room Mystique pushed him in side and shut the door. Magneto was there and smiled at him. He raised a hand a flicked a finger and John heard the door lock behind him. "Now that you're finally ready, it's time for a talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chapter one. What did you think? Please review this. There will be more coming. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	2. Chapter 2

Am I on the right side?  
Chapter 2  
  
Magneto moved a hard metal chair behind John and motioned for him to sit down. John folded his hands as he did and waited for Magneto to speak first. "I'm glad you finally decided to join me for this little chat." Magneto said pleasantly. "I just want to know why I'm here and when I'm leaving." John said. Magneto's smile never faltered. "Why you are here? You haven't figured it out yet? Well, I guess I can help you. Here at the brotherhood, we try to get our point across in many different ways." Magneto said. "Yah, like death, destruction, or suffering?" John asked sarcastically. "Sometimes, but usually we go with destruction or threats. We threaten someone important and we often get results. But sometimes you just have to prove your point and follow through with those threats of death or destruction." Magneto paused to see if John had anything to say, but he remained silent. "We only have the best mutants here at the brotherhood, the ones that can really show their colors. We could use your help. You could go along with me on missions and help me. You could be a full partner and actually get to use your powers. None of this control and restrain your powers nonsense that Charles fed you at his school." Magneto said. "So, what your saying is, I could go with you places and use my powers to hurt people and destroy things for your benefit? Hmm, nice offer but it just doesn't sound like something I wanna do. So, I'm gonna go with no on this one." John said. He wasn't going to be Magneto's tool of destruction. Magneto sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. But of coarse, I have other measures of persuasion. I've had Toad in the science lab for the past two years developing things for me. I think I've got something you want." Magneto said. "What's that? A trip home?" John said blankly. "No, a machine that evolves your powers. You would be able to create fire! Create and control it! You would be the ultimate power." Magneto said. John could feel the desire for that in his heart. He had always hoped that his power would evolve some how, he had always wanted to create fire. He felt controllable because he couldn't. But something wasn't right about this offer. "And what would you want in return?" John asked. Magneto smiled again. "Your services with the Brotherhood, a chance to put those powers to go use." Magneto said. John shook his head. "I can't. I won't be your tool of destruction. I won't take your offer." John said, sounding completely confident. Magneto sighed again. "You will never learn will you? I always get what I want. Why would I have brought you here if there was a chance you would resist and say no?" Magneto asked. He turned his hand, and on a shelf behind John, a needle rose into the air. It shot forward and hit John in the back of the neck. John's eyes shut and he fell to the floor. Magneto just shook his head. He grabbed a collar from behind him. He knelt down and clasped it around John's neck. "Thank you for your cooperation. Mystique, Toad! Come take our new guest downstairs to the lab. He's been kind enough to volunteer to test our evolution project." Magneto said. Toad and Mystique came in smiling and Toad grabbed John and hoisted him over his shoulder. Mystique grabbed Magneto's arm and they both started heading downstairs for the lab.  
  
Marie and Bobby walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. They got in there and Bobby poured both of them a bowl of cereal. As soon as they both sat down, they heard the speakers come. "Will the X-Men please report to the war room immediately. Thank you." Professor Xavier's voice came over the speakers. Rouge looked at Bobby. "Are we X-Men?" she asked. "We were on that last mission, so I'd say so." Bobby said and they both got up and started for the war room. They ran into Scott Summers, Cyclops, on the way there. "Where are you two going?" he asked. "The war room." Bobby answered. "You think your ready to be full time X-Men?" Cyclops asked, giving them both sidelong glances. "Sure, we were last time!" Marie said excitedly. "Yes, but do you want to be one of the full time, go on a lot more missions X-Men?" Scott asked. Bobby and Marie looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we do." Bobby said. Scott nodded. "Okay, we'll see. If you change your mind later, don't mind saying something." Scott told them right as they reached the war room.  
  
When they got inside, all the other X-Men were there. Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Bobby, and Rouge all sat down while Nightcrawler stood. Xavier cleared his throat and started. "I've got some news concerning Magneto." Xavier said. Bobby and Marie started paying even closer attention. If there was news on Magneto, it may have something to do with John. "One week ago, he was sited in New York City, floating above Time Square. When police arrived, he threw the police cars around, causing traffic jams and destroying things. You were all with me when we watched it on the television. We knew he was up to something, but we couldn't tell what. We'll I've discovered what he was doing." Xavier paused and got affirming nods from everyone. "He was distracting the police from the science research center in New York City. The police were to busy there to pay any mind to the threat at the science center. Turns out, that something was stolen that day. A laser tool that's used for removing tumors, stones, and other things like that inside a person's body. But a refracting tool of some kind was stolen as well. If the refracting tool is used just right, you can make genetic alterations within a person's genetic make-up." Xavier told them. The X-Men looked at each other, trying to understand exactly what the professor was getting at. "So you mean Magneto can operate on someone and make them a mutant?" Logan asked. They all looked from Wolverine to Xavier. "I'm not sure what you can do with it exactly. They wouldn't tell me at the science center, but that seems the logical guess. I don't know exactly what he's got planned." Xavier said. "Do we have any leads to follow or anything yet?" Scott asked, eager to solve this one. "Not yet, but I wanted you to know what was going on if I did find something. I just wanted to prepare you." Xavier said. They all nodded. "Any questions?" Xavier asked. No one said anything. "Okay, you can go back to what you were doing." Xavier said. Everyone got up and started filing out, discussing with each other what they thought might happen. Bobby and Marie walked in silence next to each other, on their way to Storm's English history class, both in deep thought, afraid of what this could mean.  
  
Magneto stood next to Toad and Mystique while they were working. Toad was busy making adjustments and Mystique was welding a type of laser tool. Toad was about to attach a light-refracting tool to the end of it. When they did so, Mystique activated the laser tool. A small beam of laser came from the gun and landed on a boy in a white hospital type gown on. The boy didn't move, he was unconscious. Magneto stepped back and let Toad and Mystique work their magic on the boy in front of him. Within an hour, the boy's life would change.  
  
John woke up in his room on his metal bed. He was in a white hospital type gown. He sat up and felt an odd tingling sensation inside him. He felt different. He felt as though the fire that was always burning inside him had just grown larger. He looked around. Maybe they poisoned me and will only give me the cure if I join them he thought to himself. He looked around and no one was outside his cell at the moment. He got up and walked over to the bars. He still felt odd, when he walked he felt as though he might just fall over. Or maybe they just drugged me. He looked out and around for someone to yell at. But no one was in sight. He went back to his bed and sat down. Then he lay down and stared at the ceiling. He nearly fell asleep before he heard footsteps coming his way. It was Magneto.  
  
He sat up and felt woozy again. "Careful, wouldn't want you to fall over and get hurt now would we?" Magneto asked, holding the bars. "What did you do to me?" John asked angrily. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Magneto said, emphasizing the word worry. "What did you do?" John yelled again. "Don't you remember our little chat? And my generous offer?" Magneto asked him. John searched him memory trying to remember what Magneto had said. His mind was clouded at the moment and he couldn't recall. John just stared at Magneto. "You don't remember? Don't worry, your full memory will return in just a few minutes." Magneto said. John was happy about that, but wanted to know what Magneto had done to him. "Remember my offer about bettering your mutant powers?" Magneto asked him with a smile. Images flashed in front of his eyes, he did remember the talk and the offer. He could here Magneto's and his conversation. John's eyes grew wider as it all came back to him. "You do remember. You remember turning down my offer? Well, as I've told you before, I get what I want and won't take no for an answer." Magneto said. John looked at him. "Did you evolve my powers?" John asked, now staring at his hands. "Why don't you find out?" Magneto asked him. John looked at his hands. He thought about a fire just flowing out of his hands. It did. A bright yellow/red flame just burst from his hand. He held it and felt his new power flow through him. He could now create and control fire. It felt wonderful, he felt complete. But now what would Magneto be able to pull him into? Magneto wouldn't have given him this power if he didn't think he could control John. His joy at his new power clashed with his worry about where he was going, and what he would have to do next.  
  
That night, Bobby awakened Rouge. "Xavier called us all, we've gotta go see what he wants." Bobby said. Rouge jumped up and grabbed her robe and she and Bobby headed for the war room. They got there and all the X-Men were still in their pajamas. "I'm sorry to call you all so late at night. I've finally found something. When Magneto fled from New York City, a piece of the soil from where ever he came from fell of his boot. It was sent to me and I know where it came from. I know where Magneto's hideout is." Xavier said. All the X-Men stared wide eyed at him. "You need to leave immediately. Please go and get ready. Scott, please prepare the Blackbird for take off." Xavier said. The X-Men all quickly went back to their rooms and got ready. They were off the ground and in the air within twenty minutes. Storm and Cyclops flew the jet and the other X-Men decided to catch up on some sleep.  
  
John stared at the ceiling. It was near 3:30 in the morning and he hadn't even thought about sleeping. He just kept lifting his hands and producing a bright flame. He was almost afraid that he'd go to sleep and wake up and have this all have been a dream. He loved his new power. But a worse thought kept creeping up on his mind. Before Magneto had left earlier that night, he had told John a little bit about his plans. * Flashback *  
  
"You now of coarse will help me." Magneto said. "No I won't." John had replied. "I've followed through with what I said I would. You've got to return the favor." Magneto said. "I didn't ask you to evolve my power! I told you I wouldn't help you and I stand by that." John yelled. "Very well, I was most afraid it would come to this. I'm sorry my boy, but you've left me no choice." Magneto said. Before John could even blink a metal collar flew around his next. He tried to grab at it but his arms didn't move. "You are completely under my control. When it's on, you can't talk or even think if I don't want you to. When it's off you'll be normal. But all I have to do is turn it on and say 'you will destroy the X-Men' and you'll do it." Magneto said. John was screaming inside his head, but he didn't move, didn't even blink. "And that is exactly what I plan to do. You will help me destroy the X-Men! And," he paused giving John a look of pure control; "They are coming today."  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Hope ya liked it, I left you a nice cliffhanger. More will be up as soon as I can. Thanks,  
  
Obiwanfan 


	3. Chapter Three

I forgot to tell you the ages in this fic. Rogue and Bobby are 20. John is  
19.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Am I on the right side?  
Chapter 3  
  
John couldn't move his head; he couldn't even blink his eyes. Magneto had the collar on and didn't allow him to do anything but think at the moment. Magneto walked by his cell once and a while just to laugh at him. John didn't like being laughed at. it only fueled the rage deep inside him. The fire within grew bigger with every chuckle. He had fought himself for a long time; he was determined to find away around this control, he wouldn't hurt the X-Men. Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, and all the others would be here and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Rogue.what if Rogue was there? He really didn't want to hurt Rogue.why was he thinking that? Rogue wasn't special to him, was she? Or coarse she wasn't, she was Bobby's girl. Rogue wasn't made for him. But he still didn't want to hurt her. What was he gonna do? Wouldn't he be able to override this control? And what would happen if he didn't?  
  
The red button blinked on the dash of the Blackbird. Professor Xavier was calling them. Scott activated it and a small image of Xavier filled the screen. "X-Men, I've got other news. It turns out that Magneto's headquarters are on an island, completely surrounded by water. It's a compound made completely of metal." Xavier told them. None were surprised to hear it was completely metal, they had expected that. "I don't have any other information at the time." Xavier said. Bobby noticed a boy of about 17 bouncing around behind him. "Professor, let me talk to him!" the boy whined. Logan turned his face away obviously disapproving. Bobby and Rogue both looked at each other, their faces looking annoyed. "Ah, Bobby, I'd like you to meet your new roommate, Alfred." Xavier said. Alfred jumped before the screen. "Hello Bobby! You can call me Al! Can I call you Bob? Oh that's great, we are gonna be the best of friends. I really admire your power, that's gotta be really cool. I can't wait for you to get back home so I can talk to ya. Talk to ya later Bob. Bye!" Al yelled before vanishing out of the picture. Bobby hadn't spoken a word through out the whole process. He just sat there awestruck. "That's my new roommate?" Bobby asked depressed. "Poor Bobby." he heard Ororo mutter. "That kids got problems. to much caffeine." Rogue said to Bobby. "Or ADD." he heard Logan mutter under his breath. The rest of the X-Men let out small laughs. They all turned their focus back to the screen. "Good luck my X-Men." Xavier said. "Be careful and keep me posted." Xavier said. "We will." Scott said before deactivating the hologram. The Blackbird made a sudden noise as the map indicated that they were nearly there. "Let's land away from the island and sneak over there." Scott said, preparing the Blackbird for landing. "How are we gonna do that? By boat? Or swimming?" Logan asked sarcastically. "We can swim. I assume you know how to swim Logan?" Scott asked. "Yah, I can swim." Logan answered. As the Blackbird landed, all the X-Men prepared themselves for what they were about to do. None of them wanted to be surprised, yet none would be prepared for what was to come.  
  
Magneto opened the door to John's cell. John heard this, but could not acknowledge. "It is time, they will be here soon. We need to get you ready." Magneto said. He raised his hands and John stood up. He willed his body to sit back down he fought it as much as he could, but it did no good. "Come, its time to get you suited up." Magneto said. John's feet began to move without his wishing. He followed Magneto down two levels. He passed a medical lab, library, lounge, and bedroom among other things. Everything was metal; all was under Magneto's control. They finally got to a room that was full of clothing material and finished clothes. Some were leather while ranging to see-through white silk. Magneto picked up a pair of leather pants and a tight black shirt (Ah, I couldn't resist.). The shirt had a thin flame running down the length of the long sleeve. "Put it on, I'll be back in two minutes." Magneto said, leaving him alone standing in front of a mirror. His hands began to move again and he soon was pulling on the tight leather pants. After he had gotten the shirt on he found Magneto was behind him. "They will be here in just a minute. I wonder why Charles decided on a full attack. That doesn't really sound like him does it?" Magneto asked, and John felt himself shake his head. "Maybe he finally realized that he will not beat me and just wants to get it over with quicker." Magneto said and John felt himself nod his head. "Come, we are going outside with the rest on the rallied mutants I was able to reach before they got here." Magneto said. John nodded and started following him. He didn't want to do this, they would think he wanted to hurt them and if he ever did escape they would never want to help him.  
  
John walked outside onto the rocky steep cliffs. If he had control of his body he would have gasped. Magneto had amassed a huge army or mutants. He went through them all. Juggernaut was here along with Phylocke. So were Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth. There were about 10 others he didn't know who they were or what there powers were. Magneto would have them if he didn't think them powerful though. Counting all of them, including himself and Magneto, there were 17 people. The X-Men would be out numbered, but outmatched? He didn't know. He just hoped someone knocked him out cold before he hurt someone. "You will kill the X-Men." Magneto said to him simply. He nodded. He was screaming no in his head. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
Rogue's head popped out of the water for a few seconds to get some air. They were all swimming under water hoping for some surprise. As she had surfaced though she had seen people standing on the island. She knew it couldn't be anything good. There were several of them, like 15 or 20. She hoped that they wouldn't be detected. Bobby looked over at her with worry in here eyes. She nodded at him. She could hardly keep her mind of the possibility that she would have to fight John. Why did her thoughts keep returning to John? Bobby wouldn't like that. She went up for air again, she could clearly see lots of people there and they were. looking at them? They knew they were coming! She tried to signal to Cyclops but he wasn't paying attention. Bobby looked at her with a bewildered look. She tried to tell him, but none of them would understand what she said. When they got to the back of the island and stood up out of the water, she looked at them and mouthed silently 'they know we are coming, they're waiting for us'! Cyclops looked at her with an expression that read 'how do you know that'? That's when they heard a pebble roll down the side of the island. They saw Toad was the one who had made it roll. "Opps." He said. He brought a finger to his lips and whistled. Soon the ground was shaking. Around the mansion, mutants started coming at them. Rogue counted 17 before a very large man started running at her. "Look out little girl, Juggernaut is coming through!" he shouted. Bobby grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. Juggernaut was heading for Wolverine. She would have tried to help if it weren't for a girl who was picking her up in the arm with her mind. She was floating there and she didn't like it. Bobby threw ice at the attacking girl and she lost concentration. Rogue fell to the ground. Bobby helped her up quick and soon they were wound up in battle. Just then a stream of fire hit Bobby in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the water. "Bobby!" Rogue yelled and ran to him in the water. She pulled him out and looked up to find his attacker. Her eyes met the one person she really hadn't wanted to meet up with today. John began walking towards them. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
John walked towards Rogue and Bobby. He begged his feet to stop. His hands rose before him. "John please, Stop!" Rogue begged. He tried so hard to stop but he couldn't. "Do you see his lighter?" Bobby asked Rogue. Rogue shook her head. Wolverine ran over to them. "John stop." Wolverine said, his claws extended. "His lighter." Bobby said to Wolverine. "I don't see your lighter John, did you drop it?" Wolverine asked sarcastically. "I no longer need one." John said against his will. His hands were in front of him and they sprouted fire. Rogue gasped. "Move aside." John said and fire shot at Wolverine, sending him flying backwards. Wolverine landed several feet away. He got up and was tackled by Juggernaut. "Move aside Iceman. It's not your time yet. I must remove this woman from the picture." John's voice sounded dull and robotic. "No, I will not let you hurt her!" Bobby yelled. "Very well, you were warned." John's hands sprouted fire once more and it went sailing towards Bobby. "No!" Rogue screamed. John saw Bobby get thrown sideways. The fire made contact, but instead of hitting Bobby, it hit Rogue and she was thrown back. When she landed she wasn't moving at all. "No! Rogue!" Bobby yelled. No! John yelled in his head! No! He didn't move at all. His face remained expressionless. "You've hurt her! You used to be my friend John, but my friend wouldn't have done that. You've changed. And now you mean nothing to me. You will die, and it will not bother me in the least." Bobby raised his hands and ice covered them. "We will see who will be the victor now." Bobby said. "Very well, you had your chance." John said.  
  
Another cliffhanger, don't ya just hate um? Well, I'll try to get more up soon. Do you like this story? What do you like? What do you hate? Let me know please. Review!  
  
Obiwanfan 


	4. Author's Note

I just had a question. You saw that something weird happened to the text in chapter three, I've never seen that before. Does anyone know what the heck happened or why? Or even how to fix it? I replaced it with a copy of the same text under a different name and the same thing happened. I don't know what the heck happened. If anyone knows what happened or better yet how to fix it, please let me know. Either in a review or you can e-mail me:  
  
Obiwanfan@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	5. Chapter four

Sorry it took me a while to update. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was gonna write before I started.  
  
Am I on the right side?  
Chapter Four  
  
John's focus was now on Bobby as he raised his hands that were covered with ice. Inside John's head, he knew they weren't gonna get anywhere. They had fought before and everything it had ended as a tie. He would melt Bobby's ice if Bobby shot first, and Bobby would freeze his fire if he shot at Bobby first. A stream of fire left his palms, racing towards Bobby. Bobby countered with a stream of ice. They collided in the middle. The fire pushed forward then the ice pushed back. This continued for a little over a minute, neither going to break contact. That's when the interference came. Toad had seen what was happening and his tongue shot out and hit Bobby, making him fall. When his put his hands down to soften his contact, the fire hit him and he went flying back into the deep water. John saw him hit. He took a step forward, then another. But he wasn't heading for Bobby; he was heading for his original target, who was busy watching her boyfriend drown. Rogue didn't even see him coming.  
  
Rogue had seen Bobby go flying into the water. She screamed as he hit. She watched to see if he'd surface. Nothing, Bobby hadn't come up to the surface. She was about to jump into the water when she felt a horrible white-hot pain collide with her back. She screamed and dropped flat on her back. She could see John's hands in front of him and fire coming from them. The fire was covering her. She couldn't last through much more of this. Her eyes began to close as she was losing consciousness. The last thoughts on her mind were concerns of Bobby drowning and wondering why John would ever do a thing like this.  
  
John was tearing himself apart in his mind. Stop! Just stop, just make it all stop! He saw Rogues eyes beginning to close. No! I can't have killed her! Please wake up Rogue, I'm so sorry! As her eyes shut, the fire still came. He couldn't stop as hard as he tried. Finally he stopped after her hair and clothes were burned up. As he slowly began to turn, his mind had shattered into pieces. He didn't want to ever think again. He didn't want to put those pieces back together. He didn't want to live knowing he had taken Rogue's life. As he turned around he didn't have enough time to react to what was in front of him. Before he could even see what was coming, three thin adamantium claws went through his chest. He began to choke as he found his air not coming. He looked up into the cold pair of eyes belonging to Wolverine. John's eyes began to close and the collar lost effect. The claws pulled back out of him. The last thing he saw was Wolverine walking away from him as he hit the ground. The last thing he felt was being lifted into the air, as if by an invisible force. Wolverine kicked John in the side after his eyes closed. If he had killed Rogue, Wolverine would come back for a second round of revenge on John. As he began running towards Rogue he heard something behind him. He turned and saw Magneto using his power to lift John's body into the air. It then floated into the castle. Magneto smiled at him then went back to battling Cyclops. He ignored it and ran to Rogue. As he drew nearer he saw someone was already beside her. He drew out the claws, but then saw it was only Bobby, who was dripping wet. He looked tired but he was pulling Rogue into his lap. "Rogue? Rogue can you hear me?" he asked her. He then saw Wolverine. "She's breathing and has a pulse, but she's not responding to me." Bobby said. Wolverine knelt down next to him and looked at Rogue. She was barbecued. She seemed to be alive, just unconscious from all the pain. Wolverine healed fast and pain usually didn't last to long for him, except burns. Burns still hurt like hell to him. He knew what she was feeling wasn't good. "She's unconscious but I think she'll be fine. Lets get out of here." He said picking Rogue up. "What can we do? We are still in battle!" Bobby asked. "No, we've lost. Somehow, even though we outnumber then, we lost. Come on." Wolverine said and they jumped in the water. He turned back and whistled. Cyclops saw him and nodded. He whistled too and soon all the X-Men were in full retreat. He could here Magneto behind him. "I hope you drop by again soon." He spat at them. Wolverine did the best to ignore it. He had Rogue on mind. Soon they reached the jet and he brought her inside. He laid her on a bed in the back. Jean followed them back there and took over Rogue's care. Wolverine sat down with the others. His blood was boiling. He tried to relax, but was as tense as ever. Rogue had better pull through this. That kid meant something to him.  
  
John's eyes opened slowly. There was an intense pain throbbing in his chest. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. Then he suddenly remembered what had happened. Rogue! I hurt her, may have even killed her! Then he remembered Wolverine.killing him? Well then, he was definatly in Hell; he wasn't good enough for Heaven. He finally focused his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of bright yellow eyes. "Yup, definatly Hell." He muttered to himself. "What did you say?" Mystique asked him. "I was thinking that I had to be in Hell, and then I saw you and I know you wouldn't be in Heaven either, so I decided that we are in Hell." John said. "I'm sure you wish you were in Hell little fireman, but your not that lucky. You're still here, in your own living Hell." Mystique said bitterly. "Darn, I really was hoping I was out of here." John said attempting to sit up. Mystique put on hand on his back and she grasped his own hand with the other. She then helped him to sit up on his elbows. It hurt a lot but he wanted to see how badly he was injured, he didn't want to take Mystiques word for it. He hissed when he felt the pain stab in again. "You shouldn't press yourself, it'll hurt." Mystique said with a smile. "No shit?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Now that your awake." Mystique said. Pyro was about to question her on what she meant when Mystique whipped out two metal cuffs and clamped them about his wrists and down to the metal table he was on. "What are you doing?" John asked trying to free himself. "Did you forget? You are still a prisoner here. Your not going anywhere and we aren't taking any chances with you, especially after that little number you did on those whiney teenage brats out there. We knew you would be a powerful weapon." Mystique said. John tried to hide the guilt he felt after she said that. He still didn't know if Rogue was okay. Mystique's face changed. "Oh, did I hit a sore spot? I thought you'd have some sort of remark for that. You have a think for that chic?" Mystique asked sitting down next to him. "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you would I?" he said coolly. "Oh, alright then. Cause you know, if you would have said yes," she paused, then changed into Rogue, "Maybe I could have helped you out." She said in Rogues voice. He tried to take his eyes off her and look disgusted, but it was difficult. "Are you sure you don't feel anything special, around in here?" she said poking at his chest where his heart is. "Positive, now get your hand off me." He said, sounding as bitter as ever. "I don't think I gotta. Your not in charge here, your on the bottom of the chain sir." She said, tracing her fingers up and down his chest. He turned his face away, disgusted. He struggled against the cuffs, but they were tight. She then laid her head down against his chest and sighed deeply. He tried to shake her off, but she just held tighter. "Will you please get off me?" He asked. She bolted up. "Of coarse, not that you realize that I'm in charge of you." She said. She sat up and stretched as she changed from Rogue back to Mystique. "Magneto will be down in a while to take you back to your room." Mystique said as she left. Right now he wished with all his heart that he was back at school, in one of Storm's boring classes, or playing a game with Bobby and Rogue. He just wanted to be home, and it didn't look like he would be getting there anytime soon.  
  
Rogue woke up late the next day. She couldn't see very well, all she saw was white. Then she heard something. "Marie? Marie? Marie can you hear me? It's Bobby. Please answer me." She heard Bobby calling her. She managed to turn her head to face him and she saw him smile. "Oh Marie your finally awake. You've been out for over 24 hours now. I was so worried about you. How are you feeling? Mrs. Summers will be here any minute." Bobby asked her all in one breath. "I feel, a little groggy, but I seem to be okay." She said. "Do you remember what happened?" Bobby asked. "Yah, as much as I saw. What happened to the X-Men?" She asked. "We all made it out fine with just a few minor injuries except me and you who have nice burn marks to show." Bobby said with smile. Marie then remembered that she didn't know what happened after she blacked out. "What happened to John?" She could barely conceal the desperation in her voice. "Oh he got what was coming to him." Bobby said with a smile. Her heart almost seemed to fall. "What? What happened Bobby?" she asked again. "Wolverine happened to him. Wolverine ran his straight through with his claws." Bobby said wearing a happy smile. Rogues heart dropped along with her mouth. "He's dead?" she asked. Why am I getting so worked up over him? I mean he was a friend, but I never loved him.did I? "I hope so. I didn't see him die, but I saw him getting ran through. You should have seen his eyes." Bobby said. "He looked so surprised." Bobby said trying not to laugh. Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could he really be dead? "You shouldn't wish death onto people, it's not good to do." She said. "It's just Pyro, it's not as if anyone cares. He's evil, he almost killed you, he deserves to die." Bobby declared. "He's not just Pyro Bobby. John used to be your best friend, how could you say that you don't care if he's even alive?" she asked, not believing that Bobby would say something like that. "He's not John anymore Rogue! Don't you see? He's Pyro, not John. John was our friend. Pyro betrayed us and he doesn't deserve to live." Bobby said. Rogue still shook her head. "I hope he isn't dead. Wouldn't you want him back on our side if we could get him back?" she asked. "Nope." Bobby said, not even considering it. "Well I do." She said. "You care to much for him, let him go. Even if he miraculously survives this one, he won't live long. The X-Men will hunt him down with Magneto and the others. He will die no matter what. You should just move on without him, it's gonna save you lots of pain and tears over a dick like him." Bobby said. "Maybe, you shouldn't get over people so quickly, maybe you should learn to forgive and forget once or twice." She said. "Not after what's he's done to all of us, to you. I will never forgive him." He said. "Never? Not even if he were to save my life and yours? Maybe with the rest of the X-Men? Not even then?" she asked. "Okay, I'd forgive him then, but that isn't gonna happen anyway." Bobby said. Just then Jean walked in. "Morning Marie. Let's see how your doing." She said grabbing some things. She sighed and relaxed. She hoped that the dream she had just had would someday come true. John will come home to be with me. I mean with us.  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope it was good enough for now. I'll update again as soon as I can. Please review. I need those reviews. Thanks,  
  
Obiwanfan 


	6. Chapter 5

I am rereading chapters and seeing how many typo's I'm making.a lot. I'm sorry it they are confusing you. I always type thing instead of think or the other way around. Thanks for reading.  
  
Am I on the right side?  
Chapter 5  
  
John saw Magneto come into the medical room he was in and shut the door. "Well, I must say, that was quite a magnificent display of your mutation up there. I was very impressed. I knew I picked well when I chose you to be part of the brotherhood." Magneto said, very proud of himself. "I didn't use my power, you used me and my power. I'm not part of your brotherhood. I'm here against my will and if I had any choice in the matter I would be home." John said. "You've been blinded by Xavier. There is a war coming between mutants and humans. Xavier's X-Men will not play sides, sometimes they will help the mutants and sometimes they will help the humans. They will become hated even more by both sides. They will be wanted dead even more than other mutants. The brotherhood will be the group that wins the war for the mutants. You don't want to be with the X-Men. The brotherhood only takes mutants that have powers that can be extremely worthwhile." Magneto said. "You mean extremely powerful or dangerous." John corrected. "Yes mostly. You should be honored that I have even excepted you. You've got a power so, so wonderful that I couldn't even think of having you be wasted by staying with those worthless X-Men, you'd be killed for sure." Magneto said. "Well I'd rather die over there than be here with you." John said watching Magneto closely. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. Now I will just have to hold you here against your will. It would be so much easier if you cooperated with me, then I wouldn't have to keep you on one of those collars. You could work here with me in a partnership instead. Wouldn't that be better?" Magneto asked while offering a warm smile. "Yes it would if I were willing to do something like that. But I'm not going to help you ever in anyway." John said. "Oh, but you've already helped me! You just did it against your will." Magneto said. "What is it that you really need me for? Why did you just choose now to come and get me? You did it for a reason. What is that reason?" John asked. "You really don't want to know boy." Magneto said, turning to leave. "Yes! Yes I do want to know! Why am I truly here?" John shouted at him. "You will know.," Magneto said turning, "in time. I would think that you wouldn't be so rushed, you'll wish you didn't know when your told." Magneto said. John didn't reply. Magneto turned to leave. What could Magneto really want him for he wondered? He couldn't find an answer and slowly he drifted to sleep.  
  
Rogue walked down the hall with Bobby towards her awaiting breakfast. When they arrived, Bobby poured them both a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and poured milk on them. As they sat there in silence, her mind kept drifting off to her thoughts of John again. They didn't have classes again until tomorrow, so she didn't have anything to think about. That's when Alfred walked in, Bobby's new roommate. "Hey Bobby, Marie! Didn't think I'd find you here this late!" Alfred said pulling out a box of cereal. "Neither did I." Rogue muttered under her breath. Bobby smiled at her. "So what are you two going to do today?" Alfred asked while pouring his milk. "I don't know." Bobby said. "Let's go to a movie together! I haven't got anything else to do. No one else seems to really like me here." Alfred said, thinking intently. "I wonder why?" Rogue muttered quietly. "Lets go see.Pirates of the Caribbean! That's is supposed to be a really good movie! I think that Elizabeth girl is really pretty." Alfred said. "That's nice, but I think I remember Scott saying something about wanting to meet with us today, don't you think Rogue?" Bobby asked, giving her a sharp look. "Oh yeah that's right. I forgot about that. Aren't we supposed to be there like right about now?" Rogue asked hopefully. "Yeah, we better go. We'll talk to you again later Al." Bobby called as they dropped off their dishes in the sink and headed for the door, breathing a sigh of relief. "Wait, I could come with you! I mean, I could be an X-Man! My power is good enough!" As Al said this, he raised his finger and static began to dance over his fingertips. "I can control electricity! That's a good power!" Al said. "Uh, yeah. But you'll have to talk to Xavier about that, some other time." Bobby said, emphasizing the last three words. "Oh, okay. I'll se ya later then. Bye guys!" He yelled, only to hit his spoon in his cereal and cause it to fling all over the wall. Rogue and Bobby laughed a little bit as they left the room, thinking about what they were going to do today, because they had no plans at all and nothing to do all day.  
  
John woke up later the next day. It was about 7:00 in the morning. Magneto was standing above him. "Well, you've slept quite long enough, now come." He raised his hands and Pyro noticed that his collar was fully active and he was soon on his feet and following Magneto. When they got downstairs, Magneto threw John's uniform at him. "Put this on." Magneto commanded and John's body quickly obeyed. After he had finished, Magneto made him sit down on the floor. "Now I suppose you'll need to know what's going on." Magneto said. "You had asked what I needed you for just last night. The time has come for you to find out." Magneto continued. John's attention caught and he listened intently. "I've been studying your DNA. I found something about your power I think you were unaware of. You can create fire on a global scale. If you were to concentrate hard enough, you could set the entire of China, Japan, Australia, and many others on fire from a large distance. You could destroy up to ¾ of the world in just a few seconds." Magneto said. John didn't like that. He didn't like that Magneto had found that and he wondered what Magneto had in mind, he hoped he wasn't going to make him use this newfound power. "I know you can do this. I've decided that tomorrow will be the day. We will be preparing you today and tomorrow." Magneto paused, "You will destroy North America, South America, Australia, Europe, and Asia. You don't quite have the capabilities for Africa and Antarctica also, but that will do." John was already trying to think of a way out of this. He needed to find some way to stop this. "The only other catch is this. It will cost you so much of your energy, that immediately after you do this, you will die." Magneto added with a sneer. "I hope this isn't to much of a problem. I mean, you wanted to know why you are here, and now you do. And it's not as if you'll be missed after you die. The X-Men hate you, you rejected us, you father hates you, your mothers dead, you've got no one to miss you Pyro. At least you won't have to live through this time with me anymore." Magneto smiled before turning to the door. "Sabretooth! Toad! Get down here and take the boy to the car. You know where you are going, now get there!" Magneto commanded. As Toad and Sabretooth came down and began leading him to the stairs Magneto added, "I'll be joining you there soon. I'm just going to grab a few things here before we leave." Magneto said. John walked obediently beside Toad and Sabretooth. They put him in the back of the car and they began off. "Have you ever been to Africa before Sabretooth?" Toad asked. Sabretooth just growled a negative. "Oh, so this will be a learning experience for you too!" Toad said. John realized they must be going to Africa, one of the two continents he wasn't going to destroy. Later they reached the airport and within three hours they were off, flying towards Africa. John looked out his window, staring down at the towns, states, and streets of America, wondering if this would be the last he'd see of it, or if this would be it's last day.  
  
Back at the brotherhood's headquarters.) Mystique and Magneto were busy grabbing things and packing before they departed. Magneto spoke first. "I think you should go take a peek on our friends at Xavier school to see if they have stumbled upon one of our plans. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Magneto asked. Mystique nodded and turned herself into a bird and flew off. Later she arrived outside the school. She just watched for a while to see if there was indeed anything abnormal or out of place happening. She was just about to leave, as she was satisfied that they knew nothing, when she felt a jolt in her side. Before she knew anything, she was unconscious and headed for the ground. As she hit, she transformed back into her natural form. The child, who had been practicing with his power of shooting electrical shocks, couldn't believe the site in front of him. He had shot a bird and it had turned into a blue woman. He turned and ran inside as fast as he could. A minute later, Scott Summers was outside, picking up the woman and taking her inside.  
  
Inside the infirmary at Xavier's school) "What are you doing here Mystique?" Xavier asked her for the third time. She still wouldn't answer. Xavier sighed and left. He returned an hour later to find Mystique asleep on her bed. Scott was there watching her. Xavier came to a quick decision. He would go into her mind and find out what she knew. He nodded at Scott and Scott seemed to understand what it meant. He walked out the door and shut it as he left. Xavier grabbed the sides of Mystique's head as he entered her mind. He was met with a rush of images that made little sense. He saw Magneto laughing at a nonmoving boy on a bed. He saw Mystique watching the same boy in a different place. He saw a cell with that boy in it. As he looked closer, he came to see that he recognized this boy. It was John! He noticed a metal collar around his neck. Something bothered him about that collar. He heard something. "Under my complete control." Someone said. He then recognized the voice as Magneto. "You won't be able to blink or think if I don't want you to." He heard Magneto say. He realized that he was talking to John. He was claim that he had John under his complete control. "This collar will allow me to control your every move and make you do anything I please." Magneto said to John. Then Xavier understood. Magneto was controlling John! John may not have even gone with him willingly as they had all thought. Magneto was just using him. Then he saw airline tickets in Mystique's hands. Tickets to somewhere in Africa. He then heard a recount from Magneto about why they were going to Africa and what he was planning on making John do. Xavier then quickly got out of her mind. He knew what was happening. He didn't have much time. He needed to do something fast. He reached the intercom. "All X-Men to the Blackbird at once. All X-Men to the Blackbird at once, thank you." He voiced into in and began to make his own way there. He stopped outside the infirmary to talk to the doctor, Dr. Hank Macoy. "Watch over Mystique until we return." He said and Hank nodded at him.  
  
A few minutes later in the Blackbird) "Alright X-Men listen up!" Cyclops got their attention and then turned it over to Xavier. "X-Men, I read Mystique's mind and I found several disturbing sights." Xavier said. He could see that most X-Men were not really surprised to hear that. "First I discovered that Pyro had never left with Magneto." Xavier said and everyone gasped. Bobby and Rogue looked at each other. "He was taken by Magneto against his will. Magneto has found a way to control his every move. John hasn't been in control of himself sense he arrived there. He didn't want to fight us the other day. Magneto has found a way to use John now in a most devastating way. He has found by DNA research that John has the ability to start massive fires over ¾ of the Earth at once at long distances. They are flying to Africa, one of the only two Continents that are being sparred from this fate. They are then going to force him to set this world aflame and destroy it, killing John in the process." Xavier said. Bobby and Rogue looked horrified. The other X-Men couldn't hide their shock. "We must stop this from happening, at all costs." Xavier said and all nodded. "Cyclops, Storm, you continue to fly the jet. I'm going to contact Hank back at the school and have them evacuate the children into the underground safe houses incase we are to late." Xavier said. Again, everyone nodded. After Xavier did so, everyone just sat in silence, trying to soak it all in. Bobby and Rogue were trying to deal with the guilt of knowing that their friend had been stuck under Magneto's control for so long and that they hadn't even tried to help him. As they drew nearer, the looked at the night sky. It was a dark blue. They were afraid that by this time tomorrow, the sky would be glowing a bright and bloody crimson red.  
  
That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. I'll again try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry everyone for the long wait, it would probably longer if it wasn't for the helpful nagging of Starkeeper to keep me going. Thanks for waiting, and here you go chapter 6.  
  
Am I on the right side?  
Chapter 6  
  
The X-Jet was making good time towards Africa, Marie just hoped that they would get there first or not long after. Her mind was busy trying to think of something that they could do. Not only did they have to stop this from happening; they had to stop it soon. They didn't have time to think and come up with some brilliant plan. She was extremely worried about John, he could cause so much death tomorrow, actually today, it was 1:30 in the morning. Not only that, but he could die and she did not want that to happen. She was really worried about his welfare and she wasn't sure why. Was it guilt? Or was it something else? She looked at Bobby who was sleeping in the seat next to her. Everyone but Scott, Ororo, and herself were asleep. She moved on her side so she could stare out the window. "You should be asleep." Ororo said, seeing her move. "I can't sleep, I've tried. What is going to happen today?" she asked. "Either we all stop this or we die trying." Scott answered. "I just was thinking, do you feel guilty about John? Not helping him and all?" She asked, hoping she would get a yes so she'd know she wasn't the only one. "I sort of do, but how were we do know?" Ororo responded. "I thought maybe if Xavier wanted to, he could have checked into it and made sure." She said. "He could have, but he didn't." Scott said. "I guess I just feel bad cause I know I would hate the X-Men for leaving me there and I expect him to." She told them. "Yeah I don't expect his to be overjoyed to see us." Scott said. Marie just nodded and settled in. looking out the window she stared down at the world below her where millions of people were sleeping untroubled not knowing what could be happening in just a little while's time. A few years ago, she could have been one of them down there, sleeping without troubled thoughts or knowing how much trouble people were secretly going through to keep people like her safe. Her thoughts were dwelling on John as she drifted off the sleep.  
  
The plane was over half way to Africa before Toad and Sabretooth remembered that they were supposed to contact Magneto so he would know it was okay to command Pyro to sleep. He would need all his energy today and they had forgotten to call Magneto, when they did he was not happen. Pyro slept the last half of the trip. When he was awaken, Toad and Sabretooth had contacted Magneto and he gave them permission to use the control that he had given them to control Pyro now. They made him get up, gather his stuff and leave the plane with them. They got to a taxi and drove to a nearby hotel where they had reservations made. When they got there, they decided to have some fun and disregard what Magneto had instructed, which was to make Pyro do nothing and let him keep his energy. First they had him unpack everything they brought with. Then he had to go downstairs and get them something to eat. Then he had to wait until Toad and Sabretooth had finished eating then clean their dishes and eating his own food. Then he had to stand for a while before they let him lay down. Sabretooth had an idea that they should let him out from under control but they would have to tie him up before releasing him. They tied him tightly to the bedposts. When they deactivated it, he started shaking the bedposts. "Relax kid or we'll turn it back on." Toad warned. "I don't wanna be here, I really don't. Why do you listen to Magneto? Wait you don't.so why don't you let me go?" he begged. "Cause then we'd have to explain ourselves to Magneto and that never feels well." Toad said. "Do you want me to blow up the world?" he asked skeptically. "Not really but hey, we are taking an airplane up and gonna watch the whole show from there and boy it'll be grand." Toad answered. "No it won't. You'll have nothing to return to but Africa and Antarctica. Your home and any place you've ever wanted to go will be gone." John pleaded. "Nah, I don't think so. I can live anywhere really and all I need is food and water, which Magneto has taken care of, and a few birds to eat here and there." Toad says. "Same for me except the birds." Sabretooth said. "But are you so made at humans that you're willing to kill all of humanity and most mutants? There won't be hardly anyone left." John said. "We don't need people, they just cause problems." Toad said. "Bot what about the mutants who die?" John asked them. "Magneto told as many as he could what he was going to do and they went to Africa, except the X-Men of coarse. We really want them to die. Your going to be killing your best friends today so you should rest up." Toad said activating the control collar again. He commanded him to sleep. John was at once asleep. John's dreams were plagued with the sights of people, families, and homes, burning all over the world. Lives are being ruined and lost. And he knew it was all his fault. He could see people's faces smothered in the flames. He could see Xavier and Wolverine and Bobby. Then he saw Marie's face burning in the fire. Her eyes were full of fear and pain. She was afraid, afraid of him. She was screaming in pain, and he didn't like that. He tried to stop the flames but he had no control. This dream repeated itself over and over for 3 hours before Magneto arrived.  
  
The X-Men had hidden the jet and were now making their way on foot to a nearby village. Scott was talking to Xavier, pressing him to get them an exact location of where this was going to happen. Xavier was trying but wasn't sure. As far as he had gotten, he had narrowed it down to a 40 square mile area, which had three cities in it. This was the closest so they were just going to settle for this one and start looking very quickly. As they approached the city, they could see people flooding the streets going from market stand to market stand. As they got closer, they could see that in front of the tall buildings there were market stands over all the sidewalks. They sold everything from polished rocks to clothes to jewelry to blankets. The taller buildings behind them were everything from business buildings to apartments to hotels to larger indoor shops. They were going to have to search everywhere if they didn't hear anything from Xavier. It was now 5 in the morning. Just then Scott's cell phone rang. "Hey Professor." Scott answered stepping back away from people. "Hello Scott. Mystique had also known the time at when this was going to happen. It's going to happen at 10 in the morning Scott. You've only got 5 hours." Xavier told them and they all sighed. "You don't know which city yet?" Scott asked and Xavier responded with a negative. "You'll just have to look while I keep thinking." Xavier said. "Yeah okay, keep us posted Professor." Scott said and turned off his phone. "Come on, we gotta find them soon." Scott said.  
  
Magneto was busy putting some finishing touches in this new control that would allow him to make Pyro set the world on fire. Toad and Sabretooth were playing poker and Pyro was asleep on the bed. Toad threw down his hand of cards. "Quit cheating! I know your cheating!" Toad yelled. "Prove it." Sabretooth whispered. "Oh sometimes you make me so mad, I'm done playing right now." Toad said hopping over to the sofa. Sabretooth just laughs. "I'm going out for a drink." Sabretooth says leaving. "Be back at 9.00." Magneto said to him before he shut the door. "I'm going out for breakfast." Toad says while looking at a bird out side the window. He jumped out of the window and started following the panicking flying bird. "Same goes for you." Magneto called to him. Magneto got up and sat down next to Pyro, who was still lying asleep on the bed. "You're going to do something marvelous today Pyro. What you are going to do would go down in the history books, if there was anyone left to right them. We will start over with a brand new world of only mutants. After this, the surviving mutants will wipe out the rest of the human population in Africa and make sure no one is on Antarctica. We are the next link in the evolutionary chain. I'm so sorry that you will have to lose your life in this, but your dying for a good cause." Magneto said patting him on the shoulder before getting up again and tinkering with the control once more to make sure everything was working properly.  
  
Rogue sighed as she kicked a rock on the ground. They had been searching for 4 and ¾ hours. They had only 15 minutes before Pyro would destroy the world and they had no leads what so ever. Everyone was either in a semi panic or in complete despair. She sighed again and looked up at the buildings before her. That's when out of the corner of her eye she saw something jump onto a streetlight. She looked and she saw none other than Toad grabbing a bird and jumping back onto more poles in a hasty retreat. "Scott look!" She said, pointing out Toad. Everyone looked and gasped. "Hurry come on! We gotta follow him!" Scott yelled and they all took of running after him.  
  
Toad and Sabretooth arrived back just in time. There was 5 minutes to spare and Magneto was preparing Pyro. "I don't know where Mystique is. You haven't seen her boys, have you?" Magneto asked and both shook their heads no. "I thought she was going to meet us here. Oh well it's not a matter right now, she knows where she is and isn't supposed to be right now." Magneto said. He turned to Pyro. "Stand." He commanded and Pyro obeyed. "Go up to the roof on the back of the building." Magneto again ordered and Pyro began to make his way there. He was screaming and fighting as hard as he could mentally but it was no use. He was trying so hard to stop his feet from moving, but he couldn't. When he got there, he stood perfectly still facing the outskirts of the city. Magneto came out with him. "Good luck my boy, and thank you for volunteering for this, I always knew I could count on you." He said clapping him on the back. Magnetos watched ticked to signal that it was indeed 10:00. "Showtime." Magneto said, stepping inside where he could watch without being burned by the heat that was going to be radiating off of Pyro. "Use your power to set the world on fire. Everything except Antarctica and Africa." Magneto commanded. Pyro nodded. Toad and Sabretooth were watching for something to happen. All of a sudden they felt an extreme heat going straight through the glass window and melting it. It was hot. Magneto was mouthing the seconds until the world caught flame. They had a show on television on that was live in New York City so they could see the effects. "5.4.3.2."before Magneto got to one, he saw a thin red laser blast shoot up off the ground and hit Pyro and knock him off the side of the roof onto the ground below.  
  
That's it for now. Sorry about that evil cliffhanger. I hope the next chapter should be up quicker than this one. Please review. Thanks,  
  
Obiwanfan 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait again on this chapter, but hey it's here. By the way, if I have something written in italic, it means it's like their thoughts.  
  
Am I on the right side?  
Chapter 7  
  
"Come on! We gotta get to Pyro first!" Cyclops shouted to the other X-Men. Rogue had watched as John had hit the ground; the sound when he made contact with the ground was loud. John hadn't gotten back up. Just as Cyclops had reached him and was about to kneel, Pyro went flying upwards, as if suddenly pulled by invisible strings. He rose up until he was horizontally level with Magneto's awaiting hand. "Stand." Magneto commanded as he put Pyro on the ground. Marie watched as Pyro rose on shaky legs and wavered as he stood. "Continue with the burning, up there." Magneto commanded and John slowly nodded. John made a pillar of fire below his feet which elevated him into the air. Cyclops watched as he rose, desperately thinking of something to order or say to the others. Rogue watched helplessly as John reached the top of the building, shielded slightly by the tower on top. She watched as he began to pull all the heat around him closer. She could feel how hot it was getting. "Iceman, freeze him." Cyclops ordered. "What?" Logan, Bobby, and Marie said together. "That could kill him!" Marie shouted. Logan was just staring at Scott, daring him to repeat that order. "Do it Iceman, we have no choice." Bobby stared at Scott, unbelieving. "Cyclops, I don't know." Bobby began. "Bobby, do it now!" Cyclops ordered as he saw a red haze begin to surround John. Bobby raised his hands and a stream of ice shot from them. They hit the tower in front of John and it shattered from the cold. Next, he sighed and raised his hands and the stream hit John square; John was unmoved. He just continued to stand there, if anything, the heat rose. Marie was starting to sweat. "Bobby, you have to stop." Marie said from behind his shoulder. Bobby wasn't listening; he was feeding off the feeling of power he was getting from using his powers. This wasn't like the Bobby Marie knew; he was acting more like the stereotypical John. "Bobby, stop!" Marie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Bobby looked at her, and then back at John, finally letting his eyes rest on Cyclops. "Bobby, please." Marie pleaded. She was surprised with the desperation in her voice, and from the look on Bobby's face, she concluded that he was too. Bobby let his hands slowly drop. "Now what?" he asked, looking at Scott. Scott's hand rose to his visor. "We've gotta get him down before he can do anymore damage. The easiest way will be just to shoot him down." Scott said to Wolverine. "Do it." Wolverine nodded to Scott. Scott's visor began to glow red. Marie saw all this happen and her heart raced. Why was this feeling clouding her judgment? Usually, she would just nod and agree with Wolverine on this one, but this time, she couldn't get over this feeling of dread and the hope that there had to be another way. "Scott, wait, let me go up to him. Either I can maybe snap him out of it or if I can't get to him, I can touch him, and at least that way it won't hurt him.as much." Marie pleaded, hoping Scott would listen to her for once. Scott looked puzzled. After quick moment he sighed and nodded. "All right, but if I don't see him down in two minutes, I'm shooting." Scott told her. "Good enough." Rogue said as she turned and ran up the stairs. Two minutes, you better run faster.  
  
John could feel it inside of him this time, it was gonna happen and it was gonna happen now. He was trying to make it stop but it wasn't working. His mind was telling him just to give up and just to let it happen; what was he really going to accomplish by trying anyway? But he really didn't want to let it happen. There were people he cared about on this Earth and he didn't want them to die. He liked his professors back at the mansion, most of them at least, and Bobby, most of the time, and Rogue, because.because. What would he do if he really did do something like that? How could anyone live with themselves after they've killed 3/4 of the human population? He didn't want to live, he decided, if he killed the human population. He would want to die with them. John then relaxed and concentrated on just dying; using his powers to the extremely and just fading with the flames. It was beginning to work; he could feel it in his bones, spreading through his body. At first all he could feel was the heat; soon after, though, an icy cold feeling spread over his body. His only conclusion was that he was really running out of fire; his flame was burning out. At first he was afraid; he didn't really want to die. Then he remembered what was doing; he did want to die. His vision was becoming a bit more blurred and his mind told him it was time; it was time to set the world ablaze. "Pyro, ignite the world with your gift." He heard magneto call to him. Show time. he raised his hands and a heat rose from them, a strong enough heat to melt the watch on his wrist. As he did this, he could see an image of the terror and chaos he was about to unleash on the world. He could see homes burning; he could see mothers screaming and crying; young children with tear stained eyes calling for their mothers who are laying feet from them, smothered in black and ashes; the last image was a young girl laying at his feet. As he turned her over, he could clearly see that it was indeed Marie. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand. As the tears began to flow, John was brought back to harsh reality as he was about to set the world ablaze. He just stopped thinking and let his body do the rest, he couldn't face himself anymore. He hoped to go down with them; go down in the flames that he loved so much.  
  
Marie's two minutes were almost up when she got up to the tower that John was floating by. She pressed herself to run faster and she finally reached the door; she could see John now. She opened it and was now standing only feet behind John. He wasn't moving; she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. His arms slowly rose. She felt it get hot, to hot. Her wrist watch melted and landed on the ground in a puddle. "John!" She called to him, moving a step closer. No response, he didn't appear to have heard her. "John, you have to stop now!" she yelled at him. The heat was rising; she had to do something now, before Scott did. She pulled off her glove slowly. "John, please don't make me do this." Marie pleaded moving slowly closer.  
  
"John, please don't make me do this." John heard someone say, a girl. He soon recognized the voice as Rogue's. Marie! Help me please, help stop me! He called, hoping only she could hear him. Please help me. when he could no longer support it, he just fell.  
  
Marie saw John begin to waver a bit. She almost heard a faint help escape his mouth. She could hear Magneto down on the ground counting." 10 . 9. 8 . 7. 6 .5 ." she began to panic. She reached out and grabbed his wrist in impulse. Nothing happened at first so she grabbed a little harder. Then he began to waver more and as Magneto got to one.he just collapsed; he fell backwards towards her and she caught him after he had hit the ground. As she found her gloves and slipped them back on, she checked for a heartbeat. She didn't feel anything at first, but then she felt a slight flutter. "John, John can you hear me?" Rogue tapped him on the chest, hoping to wake him. He didn't stir; he looked unconscious, or dead. That's when she noticed that he was still quite warm and Magneto's confident smile. "When will you people learn that I'm always one step ahead of you?" Magneto said. "Rogue, he's still going, stop him!" Scott yelled. "How?" she yelled back. "Grab him!" Scott and Wolverine said together. Rogue didn't want to, she wasn't sure why, but she really didn't want too; given this chance a little while ago, she would have jumped for joy, she would have loved draining him. "I'm sorry; I'll repay you later." Rogue said, grabbing his hand. This time, she didn't let go for a near minute. Scott called to her to come down; Magneto had escaped while she had been up here. Finally, she was able to pull her hand off of his; she was gasping for breath. She had no idea that it felt that way to be him everyday. She let him lean on the ground. She was still absorbing the heat energy she felt, it was near overwhelming. Bobby came running up to her on the roof. He took in the scene quickly and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, but he's not." Rogue said, pointing to John. "I don't care about him, are you sure you're okay?" Bobby question again. "Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to help him!" she near yelled at him. Bobby grew defensive. He smiled playfully. "Is there something I should know about going on here?" he asked smiling. She didn't find it funny. "Bobby, it's not funny. We need to get him to help!" Marie shouted. Bobby nodded finally. "Okay, we'll bring him to Scott." Bobby said bending down and picking him up. When they got back down to the blackbird, Wolverine took Pyro to the back of the blackbird and began tending to his illnesses. Marie and Bobby sat down as the Blackbird took off. Bobby grabbed her hand reassuringly but she shrugged if off and looked out her window. Bobby sighed and turned away; she didn't care. She was to busy watching what was in front of her. The whole world was burning red.  
  
The end for now.sorry about the cliffhanger.don't presume anything! Thanks for being patient. More coming sooner this time. Thanks! Obiwanfan 


	9. Author's Note

Author's note!  
  
Yes I know, you all really want me to update this, and I'm going to. I'm sorry, but this new idea for a story came along all of a sudden and now I have that one up on fanfiction. This note is just to tell you about that other story. You probably haven't seen it because it's rated R. Its not rated R for sex; it's just got some graphic, somewhat bloodiness to it later I think. But it is the saddest fic I shall ever come to write. IT IS A MAJOR TISSUE ALERT STORY. Please take a look at it; I think some of you might really like it. I'm going to put the summary down below. Please take a look at it, I really do think you'll like it, especially if you like angst and sad stuff, then this fic is for you.  
  
Summary: Yes this one is rated R. Can you believe it? Obviously, this one is NOT going to be as romantic and peppy as my other stories. If fact, you can't get much further from it. This story hasn't anything like sexual really in it, but the subject matter is just so strong I thought I should make it R. Lots of death, suffering, pain.and children will die as well. So this is really quite deep and moving and really depressing, so I thought I'd make it R. You can consider this like a Mutant Holocaust. Its set four years after X2. Pyro did go with Magneto. 


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everyone...may I say...one more time, I'm really really sorry for this really long wait. I have no excuses or anything...I was just not coming up with anything to write. But I forced myself to get to work, and here's the product.  
  
OKAY HERES A WARNING FOR YOU. IF YOU LIKE BOBBY, THIS MAY NOT BE ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS. OKAY, I DON'T HATE BOBBY. JUST FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY, IT SUITS IT BETTER TO HAVE HIM BEING TOTALLY EVIL AND...UH...WELL YOUR SEE. SO THIS IS REALLY BAD BOBBY BASHING-SORTA...WELL ANYWAY, IF YOUR NOT GONNA GET ALL OFFENDED, PLEASE READ.  
  
*I don't think I ever wrote a disclaimer for this story...well if I didn't... I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. I don't get money for this, though I wish I did. And I get absolutely nothing from this except personal entertainment, though it would be nice to get more.*  
  
John began to wake up slowly. He looked around and faintly remembered where he was. He stared at the white walls and medical equipment that surrounded him. He tried to sit up but found it rather difficult to do so. Finally he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He looked around and was hit with memories. This was the X-Jet. He tried to look around out in the passenger area. He only managed to tire himself out, because the door separating his wing of the jet was shut. He lay back down and started coughing. Shortly after he stopped Wolverine stepped in. "Ah you're awake." He said, slightly bitter in tone. "Ah, you're here." John joked, though he was slightly worried. Why was it Wolverine that had to come? "Shut up and hold still." Wolverine said, pulling a needle off the table next to him and heading towards Pyro. Pyro really didn't like needles at all; but he didn't want to resist Wolverine right now.  
  
"So what's wrong with me?" John asked when he pulled the needle back out of his arm. "You mean mentally or physically?" Wolverine shot back. "Oh that really hurts me, that really hurt deep." John shot back sarcastically. Wolverine shot him a look. "So why did you guys take me?" He asked, a question that has been on his mind sense he woke up. "You have to ask? Well that doesn't really make me feel confident in our decision." Wolverine said, staring at him. "Well I know why I'd hope you got me. I never really wanted to go with Magneto, they just took me." John said, waiting to see the surprise on Logan's face. "Yeah, we know that." Wolverine said, unsurprised. John almost gasped, but stopped himself. "You knew? And you still didn't come and get me!?" John asked, shocked to hear that. That had not been what he had expected to hear. "Well, we just found out, like just a little while ago. Mystique "told" us." Wolverine said, smiling at the memory. Well, that made him feel a little better. But one other thing was bugging him.  
  
"How far did I go? I mean, what did I do?" John asked, moving from one question to the next. "You started the world on fire. Luckily enough, when you collapsed, it stopped; the fires just suddenly died. People are suspecting mutant funny business, but as far as I've heard, no one has died. Just destroyed buildings, burned crops, and I'm sure some people with some minor and major burns. I heard about some guy in Texas who has first degree burns over his whole body; it was one the radio just a few minutes ago. But now that I've said that, I'm sure someone must have died." Wolverine said almost to himself. John didn't feel too good about that. That was exactly what he was afraid would happen. Well at least it stopped, he reassured himself. "Oh." he said quietly, and that was all he could manage to say. Wolverine stopped snickering and thinking and finally stopped to look at him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I mean, we just get it now that you never really went over with them. I mean, I guess I kinda owe you, being nice to you that is, sense you never really betrayed us." Wolverine told him, and John nodded.  
  
"So, I seem to remember Rogue coming up to me while I was being controlled or whatever. Did that happen?" John asked him, hoping it did. Sense all this had happened he had quickly realized that Rogue had been what he had missed the most; the real question was why. He was somewhat afraid of the answer, but after all that had happened, he had now realized that life is too short to mess around with it. "Yeah that really happened. She kinda wanted to go up there and save you I guess." Wolverine said, washing his hands. "Okay good." John let slip and received a warning glance from Logan.  
  
Logan just left John to his thoughts suddenly. John just sat there, hands folded, and staring out the window of the jet. He heard someone say that they would be there in about 10 minutes. For some reason, just now, thinking about how things may turn out...he just became a bit more excited about going back.  
  
Marie hadn't gone back by John sense they had gotten on the jet. She had wanted to, but was unsure of the gesture that would make. Bobby was already acting a little funny about having him back. Part of Marie's problem was, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Bobby had been acting weird lately. She didn't know why, but he hadn't been spending as much time with her and he didn't seem to be as, well, interesting in her. She had tried to just brush it off, knowing that her normal Bobby would return, but it had been this way for a while, and it now was starting to bother her.  
  
Scott landed the plan and he was talking with Xavier about weather they should take John straight to the med wing or just release him for now and see how he's doing. Scott when back to ask him, and she could hear his reply from her seat; "Hell yeah, release me." He said. Scott came out, and they decided to let him just go to his old room that he used to share with Bobby, that just so happened to still be open. When she got off the jet, she just so happened to walk slower; she hoped one of the boys would happen to catch her. And, just as she was about to open the front door, and hand reached out and opened it for her. "Thank you Bo...I mean John I guess." It has indeed John that had opened it for her. Bobby had gone inside without her. "No problem, so how are you?" he asked her. "Well fine, but I should be asking you. You're the one that nearly died!" Marie said, going inside. "Me? Ah, I'm fine. I can handle that. What actually freaked me was that I thought that I had just wiped out everything living on 5/7th of our continents."  
  
"And I couldn't be happier to tell you that I'm glad that you didn't." Marie said. She wasn't sure where this lively chatting was coming from, but she didn't want it to end so fast. "So, I bet you're hungry. I think I would be after wiping out a good percentage of the world, don't you think?" Rogue asked him sarcastically. "You have no idea." He joked back. "Wanna go get some lunch or something?" Marie asked, blushing slightly. "Sure, why not? Only thing, is Iceballs gonna be there?" he asked her, slightly frowning now. That hadn't crossed her mind yet. "I won't tell if you won't." she said, smiling again. He nodded and they both laughed and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
One long lunch later, John decided he walk Marie back to her room. They had talked for almost 2 hours; about everything, everything from his time with magneto, Bobby, muscles, and fish. Anything either could think to talk about was quickly thrown into the conversation. It was about 5 o'clock now. They stopped in front on the room she shared with Jubilee, Kitty, and Natalie. "Well hey, maybe we can catch breakfast tomorrow or lunch again or something." he said, having real high hopes for how things were going. "Yeah, I'd like that. Breakfast sounds good." Marie said, shifting her feet nervously suddenly. John now suddenly had an urge to kiss her and he almost did; the only thing that stopped him was knowing that is was his best friend's girlfriend. So he did back up a step and just smile at her.  
  
Marie was slightly disappointed when he pulled back, but she did understand why. She was still Bobby's girlfriend and he was Bobby's best friend. This was an interesting situation they were in. She only prayed for a solution. "Well, talk to you later." he said and left for his room. She nodded and said goodbye, then went inside. She lay down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
John got back to his room, slammed the door, and threw himself on his bed. He was only slightly upset. What was he gonna do now?  
  
Later, about 10:00 pm, Marie went looking for Bobby; they needed to clear something up. She first headed for his room. She got there and knocked; John answered. "Pizza, finally." He said, laughing. She laughed too. "Not quite. Hey is Bobby here?" she asked. The look that came over his face made her regret those words. "No, he isn't actually." He said and moved so she could see inside. "Oh, that's okay I guess. You wanna go for a walk?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" he said, and went out by her. She laughed again and they just began walking down the halls. They talked for a while then a silence came over them.  
  
"So, how are you and Bobby...oh never mind, that's none of my business." John stopped himself. "How are we together? I don't know, I really don't know. I don't' know how much longer it's gonna last." She said honestly, and she saw him smile. But when he saw that she had seen, he hid it. "I see." He said. They walked by Marie's room and didn't stop. But, as they got a few steps from it, they heard something crash loudly in there. They both stopped and turned around. They looked at each other as something else crashed inside that room. They went over to the door. "Hello?" Marie called. No one answered inside. She slowly peered inside; as she got it open enough to see, she gasped and tears sprang up to her eyes. She turned away and went over a few feet. She heard John look inside and gasp too. Then others started gathering around, including teachers. "What's going on?" Logan asked her. She could only point. He went over to John and picked him up by his shirt front. "Not him! Inside!" she managed to choke out.  
  
Wolverine looked inside. "Oh god! Bobby! Jubilee! What the F*ck are you doing!?" he shouted and other teachers came. He went in and grabbed Bobby and Jubilee who had only a blanket around them. Everyone stared wide eyed. They knew Bobby was dating Marie. He was cheating on her with Jubilee. Wolverine was red with anger. "You two, professor's office, now!" he shouted and pushed them. Bobby just gave John a nod. He glanced at Marie and shrugged. "Don't take it personally; I just wasn't getting anywhere, so I had to find someone else. So it isn't personal...well actually it is." Bobby stuttered out. John thought from the sound of his voice that he might actually be drunk. Wolverine just said shut up and pushed them forward. Marie started crying and ran up to the stairs and ran away from her room.  
  
John turned around and ran after her. He could still here the people talking about what had happened between Bobby and Marie; as well as gossiping about what was going on between Marie and him. But right now, he really didn't care. He followed her upstairs, came around a corner, and saw his bedroom door slam shut. He slowly walked up to it and opened the door then peered in. Marie was lying on his bed, face in his pillow, crying. He walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him. He sat down softly on the side of his bed beside her. She just curled on her side away from him. He slowly, unsure if it was right, put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't make a response at first. He slowly began rubbing his hand across her back. She stopped crying so loudly. She rolled over onto his hand, pinning it to the bed. She was still crying softly, but she had stopped sobbing. "Thanks." Was all Marie could manage to say. He just smiled at her, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Your welcome." He replied back. She pressed her back against his legs and fell asleep. He just sat there with her, rubbing her back, awaiting the morning.  
  
That's it and I'm sorry for the Bobby-bashing and the really long wait on this chapter. This was the hard one, now it should be easier to write, so as to come faster. Thanks for waiting and reminding to update. Please review.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	11. Chapter 9 last chapter

Well everyone...I can't even begin to come up with an excuse as to the long wait. The only thing I got is...well, I guess I sort of forgot about this story. Reading and writing at school just kinda took over, and I sort of forgot about all of this. Really sorry everyone, but thanks for still reading this. By the way...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW! A MAJOR SHOCKER...I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHEN I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER THAT IT WOULD BE THE LAST. Its over so fast...actually...I've been to slow so it's taken a while. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. Thanks to all those who reviewed and please do just once more.  
  
Marie awoke the next morning, warm and the sun shining in her eyes. She was leaning again someone's legs and their hand was tangled in her hair. "Morning Bobby." She said on response before turning around. When she did, it was not Bobby but John that had been holding her hair. She gasped, the memories of the previous night rushing back. Tears came to her eyes again, but she managed to push them away for now.  
  
"John, wake up!" Marie said in his ear, tapping his shoulder. His eyes flew open and he seemed just as surprised as she had. But then, she watched as he two remembered what had happened the night before and he smiled at her while reaching his arm out to her. He brushed her hair away from her face, behind her shoulder. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked her while getting up to find his shoes that he had kicked off the night before. "I'm okay I guess. Sorry about last night. I slept on your legs, your really gonna be feeling that today." She said, surprising herself by trying to shed some happiness between them.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. You, ah, want me to go down and get some breakfast for you or something?" he asked, trying not to look as nervous as he was. "Ah, no thanks; I'd actually prefer if you'd walk with me down to get my own breakfast." She said, smiling at him. He looked surprised to see that she wasn't really upset about last night. Marie was upset, but she wasn't sure why it wasn't bugging her so much; but at the moment, she really didn't care. "Okay, sure; we'll do that." He said, running over to the door and opening it for her. "Thank you." She said as a playful expression on her face. As she stepped out of the door, another foot came between hers and she began to trip and fall. An arm came out and caught her before she hit the wall. "Oh, excuse me! I am extremely sorry! You need to be more careful." John teased back. She smiled at him and they continued down the hall.  
  
All throughout the halls Marie receive two things; sympathetic glances or snickering glances. To all the sympathetic glances, she just smiled back at them and continued. To all the others, the moment they laugh or begin to say something to Marie, one look from John and they remain silent until they clear the hall. Marie just had to grip his hand after one person named Randy, one of Bobby's other best friends, tried to trip her and laughed at her. John turned to him and didn't say a thing; the look on his face was enough to cause Randy to quite smiling and leave immediately. Rogue was starting to have odd thoughts. What if the reason that she wasn't really upset about losing Bobby was because she had found something much, much better? When she thought about it, it really didn't surprise her; John was much, much better.  
  
They sat down at an empty table in the commons and John brought her a bowl of chocolate pudding. "Pudding for breakfast?" she asked skeptically. "Why not? I didn't even know they had pudding out here in the morning! It's just our lucky day I guess." He said throwing a spoon at her. She sighed but couldn't help herself; who can refuse chocolate pudding in the morning. She slowly pondered over what her mind was telling her...and more importantly, how her heart was contradicting it.  
  
Just as she had begun to come to a conclusion, a hand slammed down on the table next to her elbows. Before she had looked up, the chair moved out and someone slammed into it next to her; it was Bobby. John had stood up, but he slowly sat down across the table from them. "Hey baby, how are you?" Bobby asked smiling at her as though nothing was wrong. She looked at him with her mouth open. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you." She said, brushing her hair away and looking at the floor. "Yes you do. Hey, I hope you didn't take what happened personally. I mean, you're still my favorite girl, but I just can't get anything from you. You know how it is, I mean, I can't even touch you really. I can't go with action forever you know. Maybe someday you'll find someone who's powers can handle yours. Until then, you can just hang on me." Bobby said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Rogue pushed it off and turned away. "Oh, grow up; it was just one night anyway. You've probably already found someone who you can actually 'be' with, and you've probably already spent your share of nights with him." He said, the smile never having left his face.  
  
"How can you say that? I have not!" Rogue shouted at him. John finally spoke up. "Bobby, why don't you just leave already." he said, looking annoyed. "What? You're taking her side over mine? After we've been friends for this long?!" Bobby asked, looking truly hurt; but the mocking look never left his eyes. "Yes, she's right and you're wrong; it's that simple." His voice spoke pure annoyance. "Oh come on Johnny, for all I know, you could be that special someone. I mean, you probably comforted her last night afterward, right?" he laughed, Rogue gasped, and John was angry; he stood up. "Bobby, why don't you just leave." He said, trying to keep his cool; he was finding it difficult, he was Pyro after all. "Bobby just go, he have no right questioning who I talked to after you cheated on me." Rogue screamed at him, receiving odd looks from spectators.  
  
"You mean, after you caught me cheating; this isn't the first time girl." Bobby said, leaning back and laughing. "That's not funny, just leave me alone. Were done okay? As corny as it sounds, this relationship is just done." Rogue said, anger ringing in her voice. "Leave." John said calmly. "Fine, when you learn how to control your powers, let me know. Until then, I'm available every Thursday and Friday night." He said getting up and waving. John slammed himself back into his chair. "He never ever used to be that way, he's not the same Bobby that I knew." He said, shaking his head and leaning his face into his hands. "Don't feel bad, I feel better. I'm glad that phase of my life has come to an end. Thank you so much for staying here with me." Rogue said, blushing. "No problem." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. That was the first time that Rogue had ever seen John blush.  
  
"Can you walk me back to my room, I wanna lie down?" rogue asked him. "Oh sure." He said; glad to have a reason to be with her. After walking down the hall in silence, they stopped in front of her doorway. "Well thanks again." She said, staring at her feet. "Oh, hey no problem. If you ever need anything or you just wanna talk, you can come find me. And if you ever have any problems with Bobby again, just let me know." He said, trying to sound more confident than he was feeling. She grabbed her door knob, but before she could open it, his hand came over hers. "Hold on, I have one more thing to say." He stopped and tried to gather up his courage. "I wanted to ask you something." He said, staring at his feet. She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, after all that's happened in the last few weeks and what just happened recently, I felt like we really bonded, you know?" he was trying not to stutter.  
  
"And, the more time I come to spend with you, the more I begin to enjoy it. So, I was hoping to ask you if... if you'd like to go out with me?" He was breathing hard. After a few moments where she hadn't answered him, he decided to speak up again. "I knew it was too soon to ask, I just knew I was going to lose my nerve. I'm sorry, you just ended a relationship, it must me too soon for you to start another one, and..." he was cut off when she grabbed his hand. "Be quiet, you talk to much." She chided and he became silent. "Yes John, I would gladly go out with you; you waited long enough to ask me." She picked at him again. He sighed with relief as he grabbed her hand. "What do you say for going out to catch a movie?" he asked. "Oh, sounds good...as long as I get to choose the movie." She said starting down the hallway.  
  
"Depends on the movie." He ran after her. "Chic flic marathon, here we come!" Rogue laughed, running down the hall. He laughed and followed her. For the first time in weeks, they both felt light and free and just happy. When he caught up to her, she turned to him. "Oh, and uh, thanks for staying on the right side. I don't know what we would have done if you would have really went with Magneto." She smiled. "Weather going wit him or staying here with the X-Men was the right decision, I'll never know. But I do know that as long as I'm on your side, it will always be the right choice. I know what side you're on, and that's where I'll always be."  
  
THE END  
  
~wow, how emotional... please review... I'm glad I finally finished a story. Thanks to all those who reviewed. ~ 


End file.
